I Love You
by XxAnimeLuverxX121
Summary: maka is on the couh reading a book sounds normal right but what when someone speacial has to confess and tell some news  i know i suck at summeries but if you read youll love it thats my opinion i want to here yours


Maka was sitting on the couch reading her favorite book, of course. She hasn`t seen Soul in so long since he was turned into a death scyth. While Maka was reading her book she heard the front door open she thought that it was Blair who was still living with them. When she looked up she saw Soul standing over her love in his eyes.

"Soul-" she began but was silenced by his lips pressed against hers.

"I love you, Maka" he said in a tone she never heard him say.

"Soul I-" she was silenced again by his lips this time he slid his tongue in exploring everything he could take in.

"You taste like... pocky... WAIT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING MY POCKY-" but this time he was silenced by her lips.

This went on for a couple of minuest before Soul pulled back not for air just to look at her.

"What is it Soul" Maka said trying to regain his lips on hers but he just kept pulling back.

"Maka i have to leave... Death City" he annouced sadness in his voice.

"Mr. Stein said i need to be partners with a more advanced person and that persons not you" tears formed in her eyes.

"I dont want you to forget me ok" he said grabing her cheek so she can look at him.

"YOU CANT LEAVE DIDNT HE GIVE YOU A CHOICE" she screamed at him pulling away.

"He did he said i could stay here and train but that would tak longer so i choosed the other option... im sorry" he said head bowed.

"no you just said that to get away from me, i knew you hated me." He lifted his head up wit anger and pain in his eyes.

"DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN OKAY I DO LOVE YOU AND I DIDNT WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU ITS JUST-"

"you cant stand to see me again, JUST LEAVE OKAY JUST LEAVE ME AND YOUR FRIENDS BEHIND AN ALL WE BEEN THROUGH, YOU JUST WASTED IT ALL FOR NOTHING."she interrupted was when Soul slapped her across the face so hard it caused her to bleed and hit the other side of the room.

"I LOVE YOU MAKA AND IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME THEN FINE I DONT CARE ANY MORE I DONT CARE FOR YOU ANY MORESO GOODBYE" he said running out the door slamming the door so hard it knocked some picture of them off the wall.

"Soul." she cried balling up in a circle.

_3 years later_

Maka was sitting in her new house just waching TV. A knock on the door made her jump because it was the middle of the night and she didnt expect anyone today. She got up and headed to the door and opened. There on her porch step was a man really tall , snow white hair with rain all over it, blood red eyes with sorrow in it.

"S-Soul" she said filled with shock.

"Hey Maka, i-i-i missed you." he said.

Maka couldnt take this after what happened 3 years ago and that mark she had on her cheek, she just couldnt. Before Soul could say anything else she slamed the door in his face.

"Maka, please open the door i need to talk to you... Maka." he called from behind the door.

"GO AWAY I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU." she screamed running away from the door.

"YOU DONT BUT I DO NOW OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN" he yelled back.

"YOU WOULDNT" she screamed back hoping he was bluffing, but luck was just not on her side `cause the door came down with a crash and in stepped Soul jumping over a smile creeping over his face when he saw her.

"GET OUT" Maka screamed she would have ran but just couldnt.

"Plz im sorry for what i did before i left i really am Maka. Plz forgive me." He said tears forming in his eyes when he saw the mark on her cheek. hen he went to touch it she fell back with a gasp.

"G-go away Soul" she was pulled up by her arms and was pulled into a warm hug.

"PLZ MAKA IM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID I SUFFERED EVERYDAY HOPING YOU DIDNT HATE ME FOR WHAT IVE CHOOSEN PLZ I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME SOMEWHERE IN YOUR HEART. I LOVE YOU MAKA." he yelled tears falling down his cheek like rain.

"Soul" she grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss which turned into a passionate one.

"Let me make you mine, Maka." he begged.

"I was always yours" she stated

They went into the bedroom where all their problems ended and something different began.

~please review.


End file.
